fiction_story_havenfandomcom-20200213-history
Fighting Fire
Three deaths. This story is basically a vlog for the main character, a young car, and anytime the poor 15-year-old gets knocked out or passes out, another character takes over temporarily. Preface Hello, I'm a normal car in a normal home. Well, besides the fact my mother has fire powers. And partially hates me. Suddenly, I hear someone knock on the door. Chapter One- My Room is on Fire!!! I open the door, and my mom is just standing idle as fire is flaming from her tire. Her cab is covered in paint, and her redish-orangey eyes are flaming. Literally. She yells in my "face", "Michael Dan Harris! You're in huge trouble!!!" I gasp as she sets my bed on fire! Mom says, "Come closer, Michael..." I inch closer. She then blasts flames at my stuffed animal I had since two! I tear up as I watch Teddy go up in flames. She says, "How do you think of that, ''Michael!?" She locks me inside my room. My flaming room. Suddenly, I gasp. I realize what's going to happen. "Mom! MOM!" I yell frantically. As the room fills up with smoke, I start to feel weaker, ''and weaker... Daniel's POV I hear a thud from up-ramp. I head over to Michael's room, and try to open the door frantically, yelling, "Michael!" I smell freakin' smoke! I open the door with my key, and Michael is laying on the floor, with his bed and Teddy on fire! I start coughing, and save Michael from his burning room. The chest catches fire. I quickly call the Fire Department, and they put out the fire in my son's ''room. A smaller firetruck gently lays my still-unconscious son on our couch. He puts his tire in front of Michael's grille. He says, "He'll be okay." The firetruck frowns. "How old is he?" I answer, "He turned 15 two days ago." He says sadly, "Poor kid." Then, he asks with concern, "Who set the fire?" I respond very sadly, "My wife. She hates him." Out of the corner of my eye, I see Martha enter the room, and she snarls, "Michael survived? Dang it!" I look at my kid with worry. Is she going to hurt him!? I'm so scared! Michael wakes up, and says, "Mom, why'd you lock me in there!? I could've been killed!" Martha says, "I know. That's why I locked the door, idiot!" Michael's gray eyes tear up. I say, "Martha, you attempted to k-kill him?" She answers, "Yes. I don't care that he's my step-son!" I say tearfully, "Mary, why'd you have to die!?" Michael looks at me and asks, "Who's Mary?" I take a deep breath and say, "Your mother." He says, "But I thought she was my mother." He glances over at Martha. Martha says, "And now that he knows..." She laughs evilly. She pulls out a gun and aims it at Michael. He starts crying as Martha taunts him. As she pulls the trigger, I quickly go in front of Michael and whisper, "I love you." Back to Michael The gun goes off. Dad is shot in the side, leaving him lifeless. His gray eyes lighten to white. I cry as a firefighter tries to comfort me. He takes me out of the house for safety. He hands me a stuffed panda bear. I whisper beyond quietly, "Thank you." The firetruck says, "You're welcome." Suddenly, he looks up nervously. I follow his gaze, and Mom is headed toward me! The firetruck yells, "Go! She has a gun!" I drive as fast as I can go. Then I hear yelling, and after that, two shots. I turn around, and the firetruck is laying dead on the ground. I tear up and hug the panda bear to me tightly. I stop in the woods and cry. A human police officer taps me. He asks, "What's wrong, kid?" I respond sadly, "My step-mom keeps killing those who care about me. My father sacrificed himself so I wouldn't be shot. Then she shot and killed a firetruck who gave me this stuffed animal so I could have some comfort." I hold up Pandy. The officer frowns and says, "Wow... that's tough, especially for a kid your age." I say, "Yeah..." A bullet rings out as I cry more, traumatized. The cop looks alarmed, as the *bullet hit the tree next to him. He goes next to me, and I scoot closer to the cop for comfort. Footnote *Martha wasn't trying to kill the cop. She was trying to scare him. Here's why: * He's a cop. * He's also human. Officer Davis's POV The kid quickly falls asleep, holding the panda bear even closer than he was before. I look at the kid as he breathes softly. His step-mom heads toward him, and I stand back up to protect him. I say, "You're not going to harm him. He's too young." She smiles evilly, saying, "He's my child. I can do what I want." I growl, "You're not a very ''good ''mother." I step closer to the poor kid. I glance over as he softly murmurs and stirs in his sleep, "Leave me alone." His words were barely audible, though. I think, ''If I leave him alone, the bigger car's gonna kill him. ''I stay there until the kid wakes up three hours later, and he whispers tiredly, "Am I safe?" I ask, "Are you talking about the dream or real-life?" The kid points at the tree in front of him. I look around without leaving my spot. My friend, Joshua Saiz, is coming toward me. I think excitedly, ''Maybe he can protect the kid! ''I yell, "Josh! Over here!" Josh says warily as soon as he sets eyes on my young friend, "Do I have to babysit him? He's not human!" I narrow my eyes and say, "This is ''NOT ''babysitting. This is protecting a young car from his ''stepmom!" Josh smirks and says, "I'd rather sacrifice the kid to his stepmom." Then I think, So much for that theory. I growl, "Then you're letting a 15-year-old be brutally killed by a family member." Josh shrugs and says, "I don't care." He grabs the panda out of the young car's terrified grip and holds it up by the throat! I recognize this as a threat, and the poor kid continues to reach for his beloved gift. Josh smirks as he holds a gun to the stuffie's chest! He says as a threat, "This panda is you, you dumb kid!" I stop him from pulling the trigger. I grab the panda from Josh's grip and give it back to the terrified teenager. He cuddles the panda, as he nearly lost it. I ask, "I feel like there's something else. What is it?" The kid says sadly, "Mom set my bed and Teddy on fire, whom I had since two years old. She locked me in the room." Josh laughs as he tears up. I say, "Kid, what's your name? I need ''to stop calling you 'the kid'." He replies quietly, "Michael Harris." I say to him, "Michael, come with me." He follows me slowly, as to avoid injuring or killing me. I hear Michael shriek as a shot goes off at the same time. I look back, and a bullet had hit a tree near Michael! Josh is smirking. ''NOT ''a good sign. Michael drives a little faster to drive next to me. Another shot is fired. I look back, too late to move. I immediately feel excruciating pain in my back. Chapter Two- Everyone I Love... The cop collapses, to my horror, and I drive really fast away from Josh, as he was referred to. I hear Josh say, "I just killed my friend. Wow." He looks troubled. I leave, there being no one to love and care about me. I cry as I think how much my mood changed over two days. My birthday was only two days ago, on January 15th (I started this story in January 17th, 2020). I was so happy! Now, everyone I love is dying, and I'm miserable and traumatized. A young car, about 12 years old, says, "Hi." I say back, "Hi," but it sounds far-off. The kid says in a concerned tone, "What happened?" I answer, "I shouldn't discuss it with a 12-year-old." The kid looks shocked and says, "That bad?" I say sadly, "Yeah. Let's just say tons of deaths." His eyes widen. "Of whom?" I list off, "My father, a firetruck, and a cop. All cared about me." He says, "Ouch." I ask, "What's your name?" He responds, "Evan Cager (say-jer)." Evan says, "Follow me!" I look back cautiously, afraid death may befall this kid. I don't want someone so young to die! I say, "Be careful, 'kay?" He turns around, confused, and says, "Why?" I whisper, "All the ones who cared about me died soon after meeting me, besides my father. He's been with me since I was a baby." Evan frowns and says, "Why?" I answer, "'Cause my mom- stepmom keeps killing those who care about me. Besides cops." I frown as my iPhone 11 ''tings. A notification from Facebook reads, "Martha Harris mentioned you in a post." I click on the notification, and it directs me to the post. It reads, "If you see this teen, KILL HIM!!!" It shows a picture of me ''below, "If you see this teen,..." Someone named Haylee Rainer had commented, "Why?? That's so cruel!" Another user, Rain Furrow, comments, "wow, somethings wrong with u." Mom types, "Shut up. He's my d*** son." Haylee comments, "What!?" Mom types, to correct herself, "...stepson. I don't care about the d*** car." I yell at her over the Internet, "MOM!? What the H***!?" She types, "Michael, if you don't get the H*** out of here, I will give away all your d*** personal info." Haylee types, "Don't do that to your kid!" Mom continues to message me. "MICHAEL DAN HARRIS!!! Go away! I will punish you harshly!" Rain types, "quit it, lady." I type in fear, "How harshly?" Mom replies, "Harsh enough to end your f***in' life!" I type back, "Stop swearing at me!" Mom types back, "No, not at your command, you d*** idiot! I will destroy you!" Rain had seemed to leave, but soon, she returns with a user named Officer Furrow. He or she types, "What is going on here!?" I type, "Mom wants me to flippin' die!" Officer Furrow types to Mom, "Stop threatening your son." She types, "If it's on the Internet, I don't have to listen." Officer Furrow types, "You still have to listen." Rain types, "yeah!" Mom types, "I'll kill you along with my d*** stepson!" Officer Furrow types, "She's my teenage daughter, so no, you're not!" I leave the post, heartbroken. I go to the woods, and cry again. Another cop comes over to me. I think Evan lost track of me. The cop says roughly, "Come with me!" I come with him, and he leads me to a cave. He pushes me in and closes the stone door, which is a boulder! I yell, "Let me out!" Three days later I lay on the ground, starving and lonely. I weakly say, "Someone help me." I see an opening, and drive over and yell out, "I'm trapped! HELP!!!" The same cop reaches his tire in and pushes me to the ground! "Ow!" I gasp. I say sadly, "I'm going to die in here." I see the cop cover the opening, and the little light left disappears. I whisper, "How am I supposed to breathe now!?" It's pitch-black, and I cry. Finally, someone opens the cave, and the opener is a female cop. She says, "Oh my gosh! Why are you in here!?" I answer, "I was pushed and trapped in here by a cop." I start to feel... weird. I turn around, and a message written in red reads: "I know your name." I say, "I... don't... feel... so... good." Officer Arin's POV The teen faints, and another message appears. "I will hurt him." I yell, "Who are you, and why are you doing this!?" I'm pushed into the cave by a invisible force, and it closes! A rock covering an opening flies out of its place. I hear a shriek and swearing. The message reads, "I'm not who you think I am." Another message immediately appears after that one. "He will die." Outside of the cave, I hear the kid scream! I say, "Stop torturing him!" Another message appears. "No." The boulder moves by itself to the right. The teen is laying with a wound, not a specific one, with very little gasoline coming out. I gently shake him. No response. I look back in the cave. "Michael's suffering is my joy." Michael wakes up, and says, "Stop hurting me! Please!" He is immediately struck down. The message says, "No, your suffering is my joy." I yell, "You're sick!" The message rewrites itself. "No, he's sick." I look over at Michael, and sure enough, he's coughing. Hard. "Stop," pleads Michael weakly. He's hovering between life and death. I yell at the mysterious being, "Cure him!" The being replies, "I am only capable of harmful powers." He writes on the wall, "You know the kid won't survive." I say angrily, "Yes, he will." I feel a pang, though. I take Michael to the Hospital, but he doesn't wake up until January 23rd. I wait for him to wake up, and when he does, he says, "Officer-" I say, "Arin." Michael says, "Officer Arin, why were those messages bothering me?" He must be one of those kids who assume adults know everything. I answer, "I don't know, honey, but it must have something to do with your past." A thought strikes me. A random thought. ''Stepmother. ''I say, "I had a totally random thought: ''Stepmother. Does that have anything to do with your past or present?" He answers, "Yes. My stepmom attempted to kill me." I ask, "When?" Michael answers, "On the 17th." A cruel thought enters my mind. Kill him. ''I'm gonna assume that's from the spirit that hospitalized Michael in the first place. I have a sudden urge to shoot the teen. I shake the demonic feeling away, and say tightly, "I'll go now." Michael says confusingly, "Why?" I don't answer his question. Suddenly, the urge to kill Michael returns, stronger than ever. I feel a random anger toward him. I open the door, and say, "Michael, if you don't leave the Hospital, I will shoot you." Michael, who's obviously scared, says, "But I'm still sick." I yell, "I don't care, idiot! Leave!" Hi again, Michael! I leave the Hospital, depressed. I have nowhere to go, no one to love me. I guess love is a lost art. That was weird! One minute, she was nice and kind, and another... she threatened to kill me. I wander off, feeling like I'm beyond lonely. I feel extremely weak, and (Please don't fill in.) 20-year-old Victoria Wyns' View A Sedan aged about 14 or 15, possibly 16, faints, and I call the Hospital. Fortunately, the teenager wakes up five minutes later. He starts hacking like crazy. Oh no. He's sick. The teenager says, "Hospital... please." I call the Hospital, and a white ambulance comes in the matter of five minutes. He asks me to lift the kid into him. I half-pick him up, but still, it's concerning he's lighter than he supposed to be. The ambulance speeds off. I look down, fearing for the kid's safety and life. He's so young! 23-year-old Ambulance's View When the teen wakes up, I ask him, "What's your name?" Rather gently, of course. He whispers, "Michael Harris." Michael says, "Who are you?" I say, "I'm the *regular doctor for *Surviver Breaker, *Derek Davers, and now, you." I sigh sadly. "All my patients are young. You're the youngest." Michael says, "Please don't die on me." I ask, "What?" He says, "Nearly everyone that helped me were killed somehow. For my dad, he was shot on accident, for a firetruck, he was purposely shot and killed, and a human cop was shot on accident." A dark shadow covers his gray eyes. "I hate my life right now. Too much death." He shivers. Michael looks down, and doesn't speak. I leave because the room got too silent, not to mention Surviver got herself nearly killed. Again. "*Sigh* Well, I guess I have to pick her up again." Footnotes *What Ambulance means by "regular doctor" is that he's the doctor that helps certain civilians, mostly youths. *Surviver Breaker is a 17-year-old Chevy Avalanche whose targeted by half of Trucktown. *Derek Davers is a 20-year-old Coupe whose the main/side character of ''Hidden in the Dark. 27-year-old Philip Warden's View Finally, the ambulance left! Michael is unattended. Perfect. Especially for my devious plan. I wonder if the mind-control on Officer What's-her-name worked. I drive into the Hospital room, close the door, which alerts Michael's attention. He says, "Who's there!?" I laugh to myself, and Micheal shivers. I'm enjoying this. Terrifying a kid. Look how far I've gone. I whisper, "Visible." I turn visible, and tie up Michael, also injuring him. Sure, he's helpless, but who cares!? I don't gag him, because he would die of suffocation. Not that I care. I just don't want the employees to discover a dead teenager in his room, gagged. I leave Michael to die. Doctor Kaylee Ryn's (rain) view I come in the room, and a young patient is tied up, looking absolutely terrified! I rescue the teenager from his bonds, and he gasps, Thank you." I ask, "Who tied you up?" The young car replies, "A silver Camaro who could turn invisible." The teenager says, "He hurt me." He points out a big dent. I check where the Camaro injured the kid. There's a large dent where he was hit. I call Ambulance, and say, "The teenager that you were taking care of was bound and injured." "What!? This is what happens when you leave a targeted teen alone." "Yeah... he's okay, though." "Phew. Thanks for telling me, Kaylee." "You're welcome." Beep! ''Ambulance hangs up. I sigh in fraustration. I stay with him, and say, "What's your name?" kindly. He answers, "Michael Harris." Michael says sadly, "I lost both my biological parents. My mom, I don't know how she died. That was before I was four years old. My dad died too recently 'cause he was shot by my stepmom in a attempt to kill me." I gasp and say, "That's terrible!" He cries and sobs, "Two more died after Dad!" I sigh and say, "Ouch." He's so sad! What am I going to do when he heals!? He's homeless! Not to mention Michael's only 15, ''way too young to be on the streets. He's not even 20 years old! This is so sad! He says, "I'm getting bad thoughts... suicidal ones... I don't know why..." I frown and say, "Someone or something is messing with your mind... let's go get help before something bad happens." Michael slows down... by a lot. To my horror, he collapses! You know that someone or something I was talking about? He, she or it could have killed Michael! Luckily, his gray eyes aren't fading. Chapter Three- Waking Up to Silence I look around. This room is familiar... Wait, is it my basement!? Please ''tell me it's not what I think it is! Sure enough, Mom comes down, and says, "Get to work, Michael! Or I will punish you!" I ask, "What'll be the punishment?" Mom answers, "I'll starve you." I say darkly, "Too late." I sigh as she locks the door on me. "Welp," I say sadly, "I guess I'm gone." I look around the basement, and say, "I never knew that the basement was crowded. It's going to be ''soo ''fun sleeping down here!" It reaches 8:30, and Mom apparently forgot about making me freakin' ''work. I look down, lonely. I hear a deep male voice from the first floor. Maybe Mom remarried. These walls are thin. Wait, I can use that to my advantage! I yell for help, and a dark blue Dodge Charger yells, "Martha! What the H***!?" Mom comes down, and says, "Oh, Mark, it's really nothing..." My stepdad says, "Why ''the H*** is a freakin' ''teenager ''down here!?" I watch his expression change from shocked to ''furious. Martha opens her grille to speak, but Mark says, "Martha! Explain yourself!" He looks mildly horrified, but anger dominates his expression. Mom says, "He's my d*** stepson. I don't care about him." (What am I going to call him?) Stepdad says, "Quit it, Martha. Quit the use of the D word." I think, You over-use H***! ''Mom threatens, "Mark, I will kill him without a thought!" Stepdad plants himself in front of me. "No, you're not!" I break down and say, "Help." He says, "I'm working on it, kid." Martha yells, "Mark, MOVE RIGHT NOW! I will kill Michael if you don't leave!" Stepdad has a defiant look. This is going to get me killed! A shot goes off. Stepdad watched in absolute horror as a bullet slices through the air. I feel a overwhelming pain in my engine. Mark Oran's view The poor kid collapses to the ground. I look at him. Great, Michael is now severely injured. Such a young car! I watch him bleed as Martha laughs. She says, "He will die, or be enslaved! Pick your choice!" I say, my voice a tremble, "Enslaved." I don't want my ''stepson ''to be a ''slave! Martha takes a belt out of nowhere and lashes Michael on the hood! She cruelly tries to wake him up through abuse, and I show horror at her lashing of someone so young! Michael wakes up through my wife ''kicking him on the side! For you human viewers, the side is a vehicle's 'weak spot'. Especially for a 15-year-old. Just imagine the damage a gunshot would do to a 15-year-old if a grown adult nearly dies instantly! I watch sadly as Martha yells, "Get to work, you d*** idiot!" She pushes poor Michael up-ramp to work. What harsh treatment! I cannot let this abuse further! I yell, "Martha, quit it!" I go up-ramp, and she's forcing Michael to work through abuse! Michael says, "Please, Mom, no!" My heart is breaking for this kid. All he wants is good treatment! I hear the loud CH-CH-CH of the belt hitting Michael, breaking my heart into pieces. He pleads, "Stop!" Michael pleads, "Please don't do this to me!" Martha says, "Shut up, you d*** idiot! If you don't, I will beat you 'til you're dead!" I intervene with the terrible abuse Michael is suffering. Then, Martha keeps beating Michael, eventually making him pass out! Two days later I overhear Martha and a unknown male talking. Martha says, "Yeah, I agree to the price of 30 dollars and *50 credits." The male says, "Great, now fork him over." Michael's expression changes from tired to shocked. I intervene and say, "Martha! You can't ''sell ''Michael! That's illegal! And cruel!" Martha says, "He's my slave, so I can do what I what." I yell, "Slavery is illegal!" She replies, "Than why did you agree with enslaving him?" I yell back, "Because that was the only option besides ''killing ''him!" The red car with green eyes looks majorly uncomfortable. Michael whispers, "I don't want to be killed ''or ''sold!" The poor kid gets a glare from both Martha and the red car. Martha says darkly, "You're my slave, so shut up! You understand?" Michael barely whispers, "Yes, Mom." The red car gasps, "He's your ''son!?" Martha murmurs, "My step''son, yes." He frowns. "Why the H*** are you selling your stepson!?" Martha yells, "'Cause I hate him! There!" She pushes Michael toward the car, and he falls at the car's wheels. He whispers, "Please, take me from her. She abuses me." He kicks Michael, and says, "No, slave!" Michael says, "Please!" The car evilly replies, "Kid, I'm buying you, so deal with it." He hands Martha $30.50. Michael cries, and sobs, "Why, Mom, why?" I watch sadly as he ties up Michael's front wheels, and pulls him along rather roughly. That's the last time I see him. Footnote * One credit is two cents. Martha's view I finally got rid of Michael! Now, I don't have to worry about feeding him! Well, I only planned to feed him one time a week anyway! However, Mark isn't talking to me. When I asked him a question, he didn't reply. At one o'clock, we go to bed, and Mark asks, "Why did you sell Michael? He's so... young, and he is traumatized, I could see it in his eyes." I yell, "'Cause the d*** idiot did not deserve my attention and love!" Mark glares at me and says, "He's freakin' ''15, and you abandon the poor kid!? He did nothing to you!" Then he asks a dreaded question: "Why ''is he traumatized?" I answer, "I accidentally killed his biological father, then killed a firetruck." Mark looks shocked. "That's downright ''assassination!" I reply, "No, assassination would be killing the Mayor, which I would not do because, well, he's the Mayor, and second of all, he's also *human." Mark says, "Well yeah, but killing a emergency vehicle and person is assassination because they help citizens, and if you're killing 'em, that's showing you're not appreiative of their help, and they're important, ''for saving lives, right?" I murmur, "You have a point there." I stop at Ethan's house, and give him the camera. Ethan Beren's View Ugh! This kid is so annoying! I glare at the kid, whose complaining against working. I laugh at him and say, "You're my slave, so deal with it!" He looks down and whispers, "I just want to be taken care of." I yell, "I don't care, kid!" I kick him, and he says, "Why?" Michael tries to avoid the abuse I give him, but he's unsuccessful. My two children come in the room. Elena sees me lashing the teen, and she says, "Daddy, why are you hurting him?" There's tears running down from Michael's eyes, and I say, "Elena, this is our sl- servant, and he will do the work for us." She looks down at Michael, and says cheerfully, "Hi!" Clearly, she doesn't understand what's going on. Michael strains out, "Hi." I kick him again, and yell, "Shut up, slave!" The look of innocence and cheerfulness quickly melts off Elena's front. "Daddy? He's a-a slave?" A tear runs down her hood. Michael faints, and Elena and Mark apparently think he's dead. However, I can't blame them for thinking that, due to the gasoline running down his side. Michael wakes up some three hours later. Elena helps him up, and I just strike him down again. She looks up with teary eyes and says, "I was just trying to help." Mark says, "Daddy, is he ever going to be free?" I reply, "No." Michael's eyes are flickering. He whispers, "Please..." I grab him, and throw him into a wall. Hahaha! He falls limply to the floor, to my delight. However, my children are staring in horror at me. His gray eyes are closed. Yes! This is so sadistic, nearly killing a 15-year-old. And I ''love it! Elena and Mark go right next to each other, leaving no space. Their eyes are wide with fear. Michael looks up weakly, helpless on the ground, and whispers, his pleas barely audible, "Please spare me..." His tears run down his hood. I pick up him again, and yell, "You don't matter to me! You don't matter to anyone!" I angrily drop him on the ground, and say, my words dangerously low, "You no-good, dirty, slave!" He helplessly lays there, unable to move. He mumbles into the floor, "I should've been killed by that." I grab a gun from my room, go down-ramp, and aim the deadly weapon at my helpless victim. He looks up, obviously beyond weak, and says, "No." I cock the gun, and Michael pleads, "I can't save myself!" My wife enters the house, seeing a bleeding teen on the floor in the middle of the room, and says, "Ethan, what the H*** are you doing!?" She rushes to his aid, and calls the Hospital. She yells into the phone, "There's a badly-bleeding teen in my house!" A white ambulance comes inside, obviously horrified by the sight of a near-dying teen. He says, "Noo..." Michael weakly glances up, and his eyes close again. The ambulance closes his blue eyes and prays, "Dear God in Heaven, please help this teen live through his problem!" I watch the ambulance drive away, with Emma following him, and secretly hope Michael dies. Emma Beren's View I soon find out that the kid that was in my house was horribly beaten, nearly to death. I can't believe my ''husband ''would do that! Sadly, as each day passes, the poor kid, whom I find out that his name is Michael, he tragically doesn't wake up some three days later. On the fourth day, Michael finally wakes up, but the teen's youthful gray eyes are faded. It strikes me that Michael is getting closer and closer to being buried in a grave. I don't want to think about that. It's so sad! Three days later Tragically, no matter what the doctors do, Michael is still dying. A Hospital worker looks hopelessly at Michael and says, pretty tearfully, "15-year-old Michael Harris is not going to survive." into the Intercom. The doctors report that he was horribly abused and starved. I say, "That's terrible! Why's it always the youths!?" I wait more for a miracle. An ambulance that's white says, "I sure hope he'll be okay. Hopefully. my prayer will be answered." I reply, "Yeah. He's so young!" Five days after me and the ambulance talked, I go to the kid's room and find that he's a mere 30 minutes from dying. 20 minutes later, me and the nurses wait for Michael to be put out of his misery. Category:Moderate Stories